1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device capable of determining a transmission sequence of input signals by using a valid signal and transmitting the input signals in the transmission sequence, a semiconductor system including the semiconductor device, and a method for operating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory device for storing data and inputting/outputting the data includes a command pin for receiving a command, an address pin for receiving an address, a data pin for inputting/outputting a data, and a power pin for receiving a power supply voltage.
Among semiconductor memory devices, a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) device may include only a command pin and may generate basic commands such as an active command, a read command, a write command, a pre-charge command, and a no-operation command through a combination of command signals such as, a row address strobe signal RASB, a column address strobe signal CASB, a chip selection signal CSB, an active signal ACTB, and a write enable signal WEB, that are applied to the command pin.
As technology advances, semiconductor memory devices may operate at a higher speed, be more highly integrated, and become smaller. They may also provide diverse additional functions, which have not been provided before. To generate commands for the diverse additional functions and achieve high-speed operation, command signals are required to be in the form of packets. Therefore, diverse methods are being developed for receiving the command signals in the form of packets and processing the received packets.